my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Milk
Milk is a Quirk which is used by Kokkaku Gyunyu. Information Milk is classified as an Emitter Quirk. Milk allows Kokkaku to expel milk from her palms by twisting her wrists 90 degrees with the other hand. She can also produce milk that she calls Bone Milk. Kokkaku's Bone Milk heals the drinkers bones completely after around 30 seconds. If someone with undamaged bones drinks her Bone Milk, their bones will be strengthened for around 3 minutes. Usage Limitations * Kokkaku can expel about a pool's worth of regular milk a day. * She can only produce 2 cups of Bone Milk per wrists a day, meaning 4 cups of it in total. * Her Bone Milk doesn't help with other injuries or conditions. * She has to take a lot of calcium supplements otherwise, the amount of regular milk and Bone Milk she can produce is halved. * Her Bone Milk expires 3 days after exiting her body if refrigerated and 30 minutes if not. * Damage to her wrists will lower her ability to expel milk. * Breaking her wrist will make her unable to use her quirk in that wrist until it's healed. Techniques Bone Milk: Kokkaku creates a cup of Bone Milk. When drunk, it will either heal the drinkers broken bones or if their bones are uninjured, it will strengthen their bones immensely for 3 minutes. Super Moves Milk Stream: Kokkaku expels regular milk at the maximum force she can, creating streams of regular milk powerful enough to cut rock. Milk Shot: Kokkaku expels regular milk at the maximum force she can for a second and then stops, resulting in a small blast of milk with a powerful force, equivalent to a punch of enhanced strength. Rapid Milk Shot: Kokkaku uses several Milk Shot's in succession. Milk Screen: Kokkaku instead of focusing on force, focuses on radius and expels regular milk, creating a wave of milk in the direction she aimed. Results in temporarily blocking her opponent's vision of her and covering her opponent and the surroundings in milk. Milk Beam: Kokkaku creates a manhole cover sized beam of milk through balancing force and radius. The beam has moderate strength and size but is good at pushing people and things. Consumes her regular milk supply rapidly. Milk Block: Kokkaku creates a manhole cover sized shot of milk with a lot of force. She uses this to quickly block or reduce the force of attacks. She can also use this to launch people away from her without doing much damage. Milk Boost: Kokkaku uses a Milk Beam while in mid-air, using it to push her in the opposite direction she's firing. Gallery Compatibility Good * Very good compatibility with teammates who's Quirks damage their own bones due to her being able to heal their bones and strengthen their bones. * Good compatibility against Fire Quirks due to her milk being able to extinguish their fire. Bad Trivia * Milk Stream is based off Water Stream Shooter's from the series Naruto. Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Black Rabbit Universe